Gekkaja's Hidden Power
by wolfdude16
Summary: What if Ranma's Gekkaja had a secret he didn't know about? What if someone wants to get his hands on it at all costs? Why am I asking these questions? Read and find out! May or may not continue.
1. The Dream

Author's notes: this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, and honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing. So if the fic is terrible, let me know and I'll strive to do better next time. Now then. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it would I?

Gekkaja's Hidden Power

Chapter one: The dream

It was a quite and peaceful day throughout the Nerima district of Tokyo.

The birds were chirping.

The leaves were blowing briskly in the wind.

"DIE YOU PERVERT!"

The overreacting tomboys were hitting people with mallets.

Well… the peace was nice while lasted.

"Grr. Stupid tomboy! Why'd she have to go an' hit me! AGAIN! Honestly, it's the same thing every time." A now soaking wet and female Ranma grumbled as she crawled out of the Tendo's Koi pond for what must have been the fifth time that week.

Nabiki looked at her from inside the house and smirked. "Come now Saotome, it's your fault for walking in on her while she's taking a bath. You really should have learned not to do that by now. Or maybe you actually like seeing my sister take a bath, hm?" She said as her smirk widened.

"Hey! She's the one who forgot to put the 'occupied' sign up, _again_! And anyway, Kasumi said it was my turn to take a bath.

At this, Kasumi came out of the kitchen and looked apologetically at Ranma. "I'm sorry Ranma", she said in her ever innocent voice. "I didn't know Akane was in there. She must have decided to take a bath without telling anyone."

At the shogi board, Soun Tendo was playing a game with Genma Saotome who was currently in his panda form. "I don't see what the big deal is. After all, they are fiancés. They'll be taking baths together all the time once they get married. Right, Saotome?"

"Growf!" The panda held up a sign that read: 'That's right!'

Now Ranma was fuming. "Shut up! There's no way I'm ever going to marry that macho chick! Besides, even if I wanted to, that tomboy would just hit me for no reason. Just like she always does."

"Just like WHO always does?" Ranma froze at the voice. The pig-tailed martial artist was almost afraid to turn around at hearing Akane's voice.

The look on the blue-haired girl's face was an all too familiar one to Ranma. She was furious. "If you really have no intention of marrying me, then why don't you leave and get out of our lives!"

The words cut deep, but Ranma refused to show it. "Whatever. I'm going to bed early. Goodnight."

Genma held up a sign. 'Ungrateful brat!' Flip. 'Show your fiancé some respect!' The words went unnoticed as the red-head 'girl' was already up the stairs.

The panda man turned back to the game of shogi to find some of his pieces have mysteriously vanished. 'Huh?'

Kasumi walked over to her youngest sister who was still looking at the stairs with an angry look on her face. "That jerk. He has some nerve."

The eldest Tendo sister looked at the fuming girl with a motherly expression on her face. "Akane, that was very rude of you." She scolded. "Ranma didn't do anything wrong."

"He walked in on me while I was taking a bath!" The blue-haired girl almost shouted back.

"I told him it was his turn for a bath. It was partially your fault for not telling anyone you were taking a bath. He didn't know you were in there." Kasumi replied. "You shouldn't have said those harsh things to him."

Kasumi's explanation calmed her down a little bit, but she still refused to except that she was the bad guy in this situation. "Whatever. He's still just an insensitive jerk. It's not like I hurt his feelings"

The look on the eldest Tendo girl's face now turned sympathetic for Ranma. "I think his feelings are hurt. He just has too much pride to show it. You should go apologize to him, Akane."

Akane's face softened slightly. "Alright. I'll go apologize, but that still doesn't mean I forgive him."

(meanwhile upstairs)

Ranma was walking to her room, too lost in thought to bother changing back to a man.

'_Stupid Akane.'_ She thought._ 'It's not like I don't love her, but ever since the wedding fiasco our relationship has gone downhill'_

It had been two months since the failed wedding attempt between Ranma and Akane. After the fiancés and rivals came and trashed the wedding, almost everything had gone back to normal. Which wasn't exactly a good thing.

Good things: Ukyo and Shampoo haven't been chasing after him as relentlessly as usual. They finally decided it was a better idea to give Ranma some space rather than to go out of their way to chase him.

Ryoga had finally given up on Akane and moved in with Akari. However, every time he drops by Nerima he'll attack Ranma for 'mistreating' Akane.

Bad things: Akane has gone back to treating Ranma like the rest of the 'perverted boys'. Before the situation at Mt Phoenix started, they were slowly getting closer together, but ever since the botched up wedding, their relationship had took a turn for the worse.

Ranma let out a sigh and laid down on her futon. She looked to her side to find the Gekkaja lying on the floor a few feet away. She had used the powerful weapon to defeat Saffron of the phoenix people.

After he was killed and reborn, the race of bird people allowed Ranma to take the crescent bladed weapon with him.

'_There was no point in just leaving it there.' _She thought._ 'After all, the phoenix people don't need it and if some new crazy threat pops up it could come in handy. Heck, maybe I could use it to knock some sense into ol' Happosai.'_

Her train of thought was cut short when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She replied.

The door to the guest room slid open to reveal Akane with a look on her face that seemed both concerned and agitated at the same time. Ranma's face took a slightly confused look at the unexpected guest. The confusion was quickly replaced with a look that seemed uncaring.

"What do you want? Are you here to yell at me some more?" The pig-tailed martial artist asked almost bitterly.

At the red-head's words, Akane's face turned slightly guilty. "No, Kasumi told me what happened and said I should come and apologize."

"Whatever." She replied flatly.

Now Akane got angry again. "You jerk! I'm trying to say sorry, but if your going to brush me off like that, I'll just leave."

"Fine." She said emotionlessly.

Akane was about to leave when she turned around and said, "I should've known better than to think you actually cared. You really are just an insensitive jerk." And with that, she left Ranma to her thoughts.

'_I do care,' _she thought. _'but I can't let her know that. I can't let people know how emotionally sensitive I really am.' _And with that thought, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Later that night)

Genma slid open the door to the guest room he and Ranma shared. Him and Soun had played a couple dozen games of shogi before finally deciding it was late and calling it a night.

As he walked in, he saw his 'ungrateful son' sleeping on the futon, still in his girl form.

'_The disrespectful brat!' _He thought._ 'What's he still doing in his weak girl form? I'll show him a lesson in the morning.' _Whit that thought in mind, he went over to his futon.

He saw the crescent-bladed Gekkaja lying next to Ranma on the floor. He briefly thought of stealing it and selling it off to an antique dealer. But he quickly discarded that thought from his mind. Last time he tried that. Ranma gave him an extra hard beating, then he used the staff to freeze the man solid for three straight hours. Not only did the panda-cursed man get frostbite and several broken bones, but nobody left him any lunch either.

Genma shuddered at the memory. Needless to say, he didn't want to go through that experience again. So he simply ignored the weapon and walked over to his futon.

Just as he was about to lie down for some much needed rest, he saw something interesting. Ranma and the Gekkaja started glowing simultaneously.

The panda man had no rational explanation for what he was seeing, so he decided he was just going crazy and needed sleep. And with that, he laid down and went to bed.

(Meanwhile, in Ranma's head)

Ranma slowly opened his eyes. "Huh? Where am I?"

He looked down at himself to find he was still female. She stood up and looked at her surroundings. There wasn't much to see. It was nothing but an empty black void.

Curiously, she tapped the ground a couple of times. Seeing that she was actually on solid ground, the pig-tailed girl took a few steps forward. Then, something caught her eye. A few yards away from her. a white vortex of some sort was slowly forming on the ground.

"What the…?" she curiously stated aloud.

What came out of the vortex was even more interesting then the vortex itself. Out from it came the head of a large dragon. It's long silver body slowly snaking it's way out of the swirling vortex. When the end of the dragon's body made it's way out of the ground, the vortex closed up.

The dragon curled up it's body like a snake. Ranma had no idea what was going on. Although the large snake-like lizard had a fairly intimidating look, Ranma didn't feel scared or nervous in the slightest. In fact, she felt like she knew him from somewhere, even though Ranma was quite certain she had never seen him before.

On the dragon's forehead was the mark of the crescent moon. It was slightly bluish in contrast to the rest of his body, which was white as snow.

Ranma stared at him for awhile before finally speaking up. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the spirit of the Gekkaja." He replied, his deep voice echoing throughout the empty space.

Ranma's eyes widened. "You're the Gekkaja?"

"That is correct" He answered. "Due to your use of my power and the compatibility of your spirit, I was able to contact you in your dream."

Ranma was confused. "Use of your power? Compatibility? What are you talking about?" She asked, honestly not having a clue about what was going on.

"At Mt Phoenix, you used my power to defeat the being known as Saffron. That was when you first tapped into my power." Gekkaja replied. " And your spirit is compatible with mine because you have the spirit of a dragon."

The pieces were slowly starting to come together for Ranma. "So your able to communicate with me because my spirit is like a dragon?" Gekkaja nodded his head. "Okay, I get that, but why have you come into my dream to talk with me?" She asked.

The dragon stayed silent for a few moments before speaking. "Tell me, what is your goal?"

"Huh, my goal?" Ranma was a bit annoyed that the dragon didn't answer her question, but replied anyway. "I guess my goal is to be the best martial artist there is. Why do you ask?"

Once again, Gekkaja brushed off her question and asked his own. "Such a goal would require a great amount of power. What would you do with such power?"

Ranma temporarily forgot about her annoyed state and thought back to the fiasco that took place at Mt Phoenix. _'I almost lost Akane back then.'_ She thought. _'Saffron was so much stronger then me. If it weren't for Gekkaja's help and Akane's self-sacrifice to get me a clear shot at Saffron, both of us would be dead right now.'_

Ranma strengthened her resolve and spoke. "I'd use that power to protect the people I care for, so that they won't be in danger like they were at Mt Phoenix ever again."

Gekkaja nodded his head. "In that case, I'll give you a fraction of my power to use whenever you desire. You also have my permission to use my blade in battle anytime you need it."

The dragon opened his great mouth and what looked like white flames shot out of it and hit Ranma. The pig-tailed martial artist was sure it was fire, but it felt cold. She could feel the flames surrounding her, soaking into her body. She felt a power she'd never felt before. Ranma was so rapped up in the great feeling that she couldn't speak or even form coherent thoughts. She was rather disappointed when the flames stopped coming.

After that, everything went black for Ranma.

(Meanwhile, thousands of miles away)

Two people were standing in a room. It was too dark to see any of their features.

"I have just received some interesting news from my spies." The first figure said. The voice was obviously male. "Saffron of the phoenix tribe has been defeated and slain."

The second figure was in slight shock at the news. "The phoenix king? Defeated? Who could have done it? An Amazon elder perhaps?" This voice was definitely female. "Was he in his ascended form? It would be easy to assassinate him if he was still in child form.

"According to the reports," The first guy replied, "He was in partial ascension. He had the power, but not the control. The one who did it was someone I believe you are familiar with. A man with black hair tied into a pig-tail who has a Jusenkyo curse to turn into a girl. That's what my spies described him as. He used the Gekkaja to defeat Saffron."

"Ranma." The girl replied quietly, then spoke up. "So what does have to do with me?" She asked.

"After he killed the phoenix, he took the Gekkaja back to Japan with him. I want you to go and retrieve it from him. If you succeed, you will be returned to your true form, If you fail, you know the consequences."

The girl stiffened slightly. Then she bowed and said, "Yes sir." She walked away without another word.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Hooray! My first ever chapter has been written! Tell me if it's completely and totally awesome or completely and utterly terrible by reviewing.


	2. Newfound Power and Some Humor

Hooray! I got my very first reviews! I'm going to celebrate by eating cookies. COOKIES! I'm feeling so proud of myself right now. I'm going to try and keep up the good work.

As for the slight criticisms in the reviews:

1. I don't have anyone in real life to help me with proofreading my work at the moment.

2. This will not be a Ranma stuck as girl fic, more like Ranma accepts his curse more.

3. I'm not sure what you mean by my use of language is odd. If anything is odd, it may be simply be because I'm an odd person. Go ahead, ask any of my friends and they'll tell you that I'm the weirdest person they've ever met. Plus, as I mentioned before, I'm new at this so forgive me if I screw something up.

And for those of you who are ticked off about Ranma and Akane's relationship getting worse, don't worry, it'll get better. Akane will be fine after eating a few COOKIES!.

Now, I'm going to take a nap while you read this story.

Gekkaja's Hidden Power

Chapter two: New found strength and more humor

Akane slowly woke up to the sound of the birds chirping outside. She was still a bit tired, but it was a school day and she had to get ready. So the youngest Tendo sibling reluctantly crawled out of bed and got ready for school.

When she walked out of her room, she saw Kasumi and Nabiki walking downstairs. Kasumi stopped and gave Her younger sister a smile. "Good morning, Akane." She greeted. "I'm about ready to make breakfast, could you go wake up Ranma?"

Akane frowned at the mention of her fiancé. "Why should I wake up that insensitive jerk?" She complained. "He can miss breakfast for all I care."

Kasumi frowned at her words. _'It looks like the apology didn't go very well.'_ She thought. "Be nice Akane, you should treat him better than that. You know Ranma hates to miss a meal."

Akane was still furious. "Why should I treat him better? He doesn't treat me with the respect I deserve. He just brushed off my apology like it didn't even matter."

The eldest Tendo sister let out a sigh. "Alright, Akane. I'll go wake him up. But, I still think you should try and be nicer to him."

"Whatever." And so, Akane went downstairs to finish getting ready for school.

Kasumi let out another sigh. "Poor Ranma. Akane still hasn't recovered from the wedding disaster. Oh well, I'm sure she'll come around sooner or later. I'd better go wake Ranma up now."

Kasumi entered the guest room and immediately noticed something strange about the pig-tailed martial artist.

"Uh, Ranma?" She walked over to Ranma's futon and shook her shoulder a bit to wake her up.

Ranma stirred a bit in her sleep, then she slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Hm? Oh, hey Kasumi. Good morning. Man, I had the weirdest dream last night."

Kasumi looked at her worriedly. "Ranma, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I feel fine. Why?" Ranma asked the eldest Tendo girl.

"Your hair." She replied, pointing at Ranma's head.

"Huh? My hair?" She pulled her pig-tail in front of her face to find that her hair was a completely different color.

Her hair was now a shade of white as pale as snow, instead of the bright red color it usually had. _'Maybe it wasn't just a dream after all.' _Ranma thought. _'Either that, or it's another dumb prank by Nabiki or Happosai. I certainly don't feel any different.'_

"Ranma?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Kasumi. I'll be down in a minute, okay?" The now white haired martial artist stated.

Kasumi was still slightly worried, but nodded. "Okay Ranma. If your sure your okay."

Kasumi left the room while Ranma got ready for school. He left the Gekkaja in the guest room and went to take a hot bath before breakfast. The pig-tailed martial artist managed to get downstairs and to the bathroom without running into anyone. After taking a hot bath, changing back to his male form, and getting dressed in a long-sleeved blue Chinese shirt and his usual black pants , he took a look at himself in the mirror.

His hair was still white. He let out a sigh. "Looks like it'll be stuck that way for awhile, at least until I find out what happened." Ranma still wasn't exactly sure whether what happened last night was just a dream or not, but until he figured out for sure, he was going to ignore it.

He took another glance at himself in the mirror, then reached behind his head to untie the dragon whisker that held his pig-tail together. He then retied his hair into a ponytail, like it was when he first went to China.

He nodded to himself, and exited the bath room to go to the breakfast table.

Akane and Nabiki were already there when Ranma sat down at the breakfast table. Akane took one look at the now white haired martial artist, and asked the unavoidable question.

"Hey Ranma, what's up with your hair?"

Ranma looked at her and casually stated, "The pig-tail didn't look as good with white hair, so I changed it."

The youngest Tendo girl was slightly irritated at the response. "I meant, Why is it white?"

Ranma simply shrugged. "I have an idea, I'm just not sure if it's right or not."

He looked at Nabiki. She looked almost as puzzled as Akane did. That ruled out the possibility of it being one of Nabiki's moneymaking schemes.

Then, the ice queen herself joined in the conversation. "Hey Saotome, are you feeling alright? You spent all of the last chapter in your girl form."

The martial artist looked at her confused, "Last chapter? What are you talking about?"

Just then, Genma-panda popped into the room and held up a sign, 'What are you doing Nabiki?!' flip 'You're not supposed to break the fourth wall!' flip again 'It is forbidden!'

Akane and Ranma's simultaneously thought, _'How does he show two messages on one side?'_

Nabiki smirked, "On the contrary, the author has given me special permission to break the fourth wall because my role won't be very important and he didn't want to completely leave me out. Now leave me alone or else I'll tell him to write you out of this story."

Genma gulped and left the room.

"Now answer my question, Saotome."

Ranma shrugged, "Well, chances are I'll be stuck with this curse for the rest of my life, so I might as well get used to it."

Nabiki nodded. "So you finally figured out that the 'spring of drowned man water' won't work?"

"Yeah. After all, Pantyhose Taro jumped into another spring and it just added on to his curse. I don't want to know what it'll do to my curse if I jump into the spring.""

After recovering from the strange experience, Akane spoke up, "By the way Ranma, didn't Ryoga send you a challenge letter awhile ago?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that was scheduled for about a week ago. By my calculations, I'd say he'll show up sometime today."

Akane smiled, "If he shows up, he could help us figure out what's happening to you."

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, he'll probably think I've changed my look to hide from him or something. Then he'll get mad and attack me for no reason."

Now, Akane frowned, "Come on, Ryoga's smarter than that, Ranma."

Ranma just stared at her, "Oh yeah? I bet 1000 yen that he'll think it's a trick and get mad at me."

"Alright, you're on!" She stated confidently.

After breakfast, Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki, set out for school.

(Meanwhile, by the coast of Japan)

Two people were standing on the beach. Both of them were wearing cloaks, so we can't see who they are.

The first figure spoke, "We're finally here in Japan." It was the voice of the girl in the last chapter. "Now, let's go get the Gekkaja from Ranma."

The other figure nodded under his hood, "Right, but just remember, I'm only in this for the money. I couldn't care less about your curse." It was a male voice, but not the one from the last chapter.

"Whatever, let's just get going. It's a long walk from here to Nerima. If we get going now, we should make it by the end of the day."

(Later that day in Tokyo)

School had gone by pretty quickly for the people of Nerima, except of course for Ranma Saotome.

When the three residents of the Tendo household arrived at school, Kuno made his usual declaration to defeat Ranma. However, he was so caught up in his own rant that he didn't notice Ranma's change in hair. The white haired martial artist made sure to put his lights out before he noticed. But, the rest of the school, who are considerably more intelligent than Kuno, spent the whole day asking Ranma about the change.

Ranma simply replied by saying, "I'll tell you when I figure it out myself."

All of the students in Furinkun High school knew about the crazy stuff that happens to Ranma on a daily basis, so they just accepted it as one of those things.

Other than that, the school day went by without incident, until a certain lost boy came to the gates.

"Finally, I made it!" Ryoga Hibiki said as he read the sign at the entrance to the school. "Now to find Ranma, then we can have our duel."

He saw one of the students who was about to leave the campus and grabbed him by his shoulder. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Ranma is?" He asked politely.

The random student recognized him immediately. "Oh, Ryoga. Ranma's right over there." He pointed.

Ryoga looked to where the boy pointed and saw Akane walking next to a boy that looked like Ranma, except for the white hair and ponytail. "Huh, that's Ranma? But his hair's white."

The student looked back at him. "Yeah, he said he didn't know why…"

Ryoga cut him off. "I get it. He's using another one of his disguises to hide from me! That coward!"

He immediately ran off in the direction of his rival.

Ranma was about to head home from a long day at school. He was talking to Akane about the dream he had the night before.

"What? That's ridiculous!" She replied incredulously. " The Gekkaja is just a staff. How could it visit you in your dreams?"

"It's a staff powerful enough to take down the Phoenix lord." He replied.

"Oh, right."

Just then, Ranma's martial artist instincts took into affect. He grabbed Akane and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a strike from Ryoga's fist. The attack left a fairly large crater in the ground.

"Ranma! You coward!" He shouted. "Did you really think you could avoid our duel by disguising yourself like that?! I'll show you not to mess me! Prepare to fight!"

Ranma held out his hand to Akane. She grumbled and handed him 1000 yen.

Ranma and Ryoga made their way to the spot where they usually fought. Nabiki was standing at the side taking bets as usual. The bets were actually pretty even. Although Ranma was known to be a better fighter than Ryoga, every once in awhile Ryoga would come up with some new technique, like his shi shi hokodon and beat Ranma. That's what all the people who voted for Ryoga were hoping for.

"I've been training like crazy for the last few months Ranma!" Ryoga stated with a smirk. "I'm nearly twice as strong and fast as I was before. Do you really think you can beat me?"

Ranma just stood there and said, "Maybe."

"Alright guys. Same rules as usual," Nabiki announced, "no cheating or dirty tricks. Last one standing is the winner. Go!"

Ranma took his usual, highly sophisticated stance. Standing there, with his hands in his pockets, with a blank face.

His overconfidence just made Ryoga angry. Then, he charged towards Ranma at full power and got ready to punch.

The white haired boy dodged at the last second. The lost boy went into a barrage of attacks. Ryoga punched and kicked Ranma as fast as he could, but his rival would just block or dodge his attacks. When Ranma finally found an opening, he went into a barrage of quick punches, not as fast as his chestnut fist technique, but fast enough to get through Ryoga's guard.

They broke apart from each other to see the damage they had done to one another.

Ryoga was slightly panting. _'What? How could Ranma do this much damage to me so quickly?' _He thought. _'It normally takes at least his Chestnut fist to do any damage at all. He must have been doing a lot of training himself._

Ranma was also panting a little. _'That's strange. Ryoga actually looks hurt. I was going easy on him to see how much stronger he really got. My dream last night is starting to sound less like a dream. I must have really gotten more strength.'_

From the audience of students, Akane was watching closely. "How could Ranma have gotten so strong? As far as training goes, Ranma's been slacking off. Ryoga has been training this whole time. So, how could Ranma be so strong.?"

Nabiki smirked from her seat next to Akane. "Don't you remember the dream Ranma told you about?"

The blue haired girl looked at her sister, wide-eyed. "How did you know about that?"

"The author told me." She stated plainly.

"Oh, right." Akane was getting tired of people outsmarting her today. I mean, it happens all the time, but it still made her angry.

Back to the fight, Ryoga decided to kick it up a notch. "Shi shi hokodon!" He fired a red beam of ki directly towards Ranma.

"Alright Ryoga, I can play that way too. Moko takabisha!" He fired his own ki blast of confidence to counteract Ryoga's ki blast of depression. But instead of the usual yellow color, Ranma's ki blast was white and slightly larger than it normally was.

The two ki blasts collided. At first, both blasts looked about even, but then Ranma's started overtaking Ryoga's. The white beam got closer and closer to the lost boy until it hit.

It pushed Ryoga back a few feet, but he was still standing. He was breathing heavily now. _'That was different then Ranma's usual Moko takabisha. It was so cold. My body is numb. I can barely move._

Ranma was amazed by the amount of power his ki attack had. "Whoa. I overpowered Ryoga." He looked over at the lost boy. "He's not moving. Is he okay?" He walked over to his rival. "Hey, Ryoga. Are you okay?"

'_How could he be so much stronger? I've been training so hard, and I have nothing to show for it. Grr. I'm not going to let him win again!'_

Somehow, Ryoga worked up enough strength to move his body.

Ranma could feel the huge amount of negative ki building up in Ryoga. "Uh oh. This is bad." As powerful as his ki blast was, Ranma highly doubted it could stand up to one of the lost boy's perfect shi shi hokodon. And so, he did what any other logical person would do in this situation. He ran for the hills.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!" Ryoga fired an enormous blast of red ki into the sky.

The audience had seen this attack before. They all vacated the area in fear of their lives.

The huge blast of ki came back down with crushing force. The resulting explosion caused a huge crater in the field the two martial artist were fighting in.

Ranma didn't quite escape the hit zone in time and as a result, was crushed by the force of the blast.

"I won." Ryoga said in disbelief. "I won!" But when the dust cleared, he saw something he really didn't like. Ranma was getting back on his feet.

Even with The white haired boy's new strength, the force of the Ki attack took a huge toll on him, however, he still managed to get back up.

"Heh, is that all you got Ryoga?" Ranma asked confidently. Now he was breathing heavily.

"Why, you!" Ryoga said angrily. He couldn't move. He used up his last bit of energy on his last attack.

"This is over, Ryoga." And with that, Ranma ran at him and used his Chestnut fist to finish him off.

The lost boy fell over, unconscious.

(Later that evening)

After making sure he was alive, Ranma and Akane dropped Ryoga off at Dr. Tofu's office.

The two fiancés were walking home. Nothing could possibly go wrong now, right?

"We meet again, Ranma Saotome."

Wrong. :(

Ranma and Akane turned their heads to the newcomer.

Ranma remembered the voice all too well.

"Herb."

END OF CHAPTER

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun!

Who here guessed that it was herb? I'll give you a cookie. NO! It's my cookie. MY COOKIE!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any comments, complaints, praise, or questions, review and tell me.

If you disapprove of the fourth wall breaking in this chapter, please refer to the Author's notes in the next chapter. If you do approve, carry on.

Now I'm going to join the circus! See you in Alabama!


	3. The Plot Arrives

Good evening, people of the planet Earth and beyond. It is evening right? Whatever.

It's time for chapter three of my very first fanfiction, right after these announcements!

So in the last chapter, I made a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. This is mainly because I, suck, at, PROOFREADING! These mistakes were graciously pointed out to me by my good friend Fire Emblem Roy Supporter, or FERS for short(She hates it when I call her that). She will be proofreading my stories from now on. So now, you can't blame me for any mistakes in the writing. If anything is wrong, blame her.

As for the reviews, HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY BREAKING OF THE FOURTH WALL! I'll break it as much as I want! Just kidding, I won't do it anymore…maybe. HOWEVER! The consequences of this transaction are on your head!

Also, Yes, Ranma blew off Akane's apology, BUT, Akane punched him hard enough to send him through the roof and into the pond. If that happened to me, I wouldn't be in a good mood either.

Thanks to the people who have sent me positive reviews, and special thanks to junpie for the digital box of cookies. I would thank FERS, but I see her everyday, so it's kinda pointless.

Now that that's over, begin the chapter!

Disclaimer: Look at chapter one. I'm too lazy to repeat it.

(Last time, on Gekkaja's Hidden Power)

After making sure he was alive, Ranma and Akane dropped Ryoga off at Dr. Tofu's office.

The two fiancés were walking home. Nothing could possibly go wrong now, right?

"We meet again, Ranma Saotome."

Wrong. :(

Ranma and Akane turned their heads to the newcomer.

Ranma remembered the voice all too well.

"Herb."

(And now we're back)

Gekkaja's Hidden Power

Chapter three: The Plot Arrives

The cloaked figure removed his hood to reveal that it was indeed, Herb. The prince of the Musk tribe. He was in his female form in case you wanted to know.

"Herb?" Akane was shocked. Last time the cursed prince came to Japan, he locked Ranma in his cursed form and almost killed him. What could he possibly want now? "What are you doing here?"

Herb looked at Akane and calmly stated, "If you must know, I'm here on an important mission."

"Oh really? What mission is that?" Ranma asked in response.

"I've been sent to take the Gekkaja away from you." She answered simply.

"What? The Gekkaja? What do you want that thing for?" Ranma asked in shock.

"Isn't it obvious?" Herb replied. "The Kinjaken is the weapon of the phoenix , and the Gekkaja is the weapon of the dragon. The royal Musk family has the blood of dragons flowing through our veins. With the Gekkaja's Power, someone with the blood of a dragon could become all-powerful."

"And just what are you planning on doing with all that Power?" Ranma asked.

Herb turned her gaze towards the ground. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Ranma."

Ranma looked at Herb seriously. "Then I'm not going to hand it hand it over."

The Musk prince turned her gaze back to the duo. "Then I'll take it by force."

Ranma just smirked. "Oh really? Aren't you forgetting the beating I gave you last time?"

"You only won because of your redesign of the Amazon's Hiryu Shoten Ha technique, and you can't use that unless I get angry." Herb replied, cooly.

Ranma looked at her indignantly. "That is… totally true."

"Jeez, aren't you confident." Akane stated sarcastically.

Ranma ignored the comment. "Whatever. I'm a lot stronger now, I can take you on any day Herb!"

"Yes. I see the Gekkaja has given you a fraction of it's power, however, I have been training hard since our last battle. I've worked this body to the bone to regain my honor."

Ranma was confused. "What do you mean 'regain your honor'?"

Herb clenched her fists. "I brought great shame to myself when I fell into the 'spring of drowned girl', and more shame by losing a battle by letting my emotions get the better of me."

"Fell? More like, pushed in by a monkey." Ranma mumbled to himself.

"As punishment, I have been locked in my cursed form until I am able to restore my honor." Herb finished.

Now, Ranma was fairly irritated. "What?! Do you know how much trouble you put us through to find the open-water kettle to unlock your curse? And now your standing here, telling us that all that trouble was for nothing?!"

Herb looked away from them sheepishly. "Maybe."

"I don't believe this." Akane said, irritably.

Herb closely observed Ranma for a few moments before speaking. "I can see that you are tired from a previous battle. I will let you rest for three days, after that, I want you to meet me in the area Horaisan once stood."

"Three days? I can take you on right now!" Ranma boldly stated, before slumping to the ground from exhaustion."

Now Akane was curious. "Why wait? You could beat Ranma right now and take the Gekkaja without a struggle. So, why wait for Ranma to heal?"

The Musk prince held up two fingers. "For two reasons. One, I don't know where Ranma lives, so I wouldn't be able to find the Gekkaja if I beat him now."

'_That's right' _Akane thought, _'Herb only met Ranma at the Cat Café. He doesn't know where our house is, but still. He could easily ask anyone in the area for the location. What could the second reason be?'_

Herb continued, "And two, I wouldn't be making up for my failure if I stole it from an injured man like some sort of coward. Therefore, in order to truly take back my honor, I must defeat Ranma in battle."

"I see." Akane replied.

"Like I said, Ranma, meet me at the ruins of Horaisan in three days, and bring the staff." And with that, he vanished into the night sky.

Ranma abruptly stood up. "Injured man? I'll show him! I'll…Urk!" He collapsed on the ground again.

Akane sighed. "Come on Ranma, lets go home."

(Meanwhile, at an abandoned house somewhere in Tokyo)

"So? How did it go?" the other cloaked man from earlier asked Herb as she stepped in.

"I gave him three days to recover and meet us at Horaisan."

"What?! Why would you give him more time?" He snapped.

"You wouldn't understand Karasu. You may be doing this for money, but I'm doing this for my honor." She replied.

The man named Karasu scoffed. "You and your honor. If I was in charge of this mission, I would've followed them and ambushed them at their home."

Herb shot a glare at him. "Well, your NOT in charge. So if you want your reward money, I suggest you do as I say."

Karasu grumbled. "Fine."

Herb turned her gaze to the ceiling in thought. "Ranma, I wonder what you will do to prepare for our encounter."

(Next morning, at the Tendo's)

Ranma was sleeping soundly on his futon without a care in the world.

Akane stepped into the guest room and looked at her fiancé. She woke him up the way most people would go about waking someone up. Throwing a bucket of cold water at him. Okay, so most people wouldn't do that, but, whatever.

Ranma shot up to a sitting position. He/she looked at a Akane with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey! What did ya do that for? I was having a nice dream." She complained.

"How can you be so calm?" the blue haired girl asked. "Herb's after you again. Last time he was here he almost killed you, and now your just brushing it off like it's nothing!"

Ranma stretched and yawned a bit before answering. "Come on Akane, It's no biggie. I'll just beat him like I did last time. I'm stronger now, so it should be a piece of cake." then, Ranma's face had a thoughtful expression. "What I want to know is who is Herb working for?"

Akane looked slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"You heard what he said last night, he was sent here on a mission, but who sent him? He's supposed to be the leader of the Musk tribe. There shouldn't be anyone above him in rank."

"Hm, that's a good point." Now Akane started looking thoughtful.

The white haired martial artist let out a sigh. "Oh well, we'll think about it later. Right now, we should get ready for school."

"Yeah, you're right. I already had my bath so you can have a turn, okay?"

"Right." replied the gender cursed martial artist.

One hot bath and five minutes of getting ready later…

Ranma came downstairs wearing a black version of his usual long sleeved Chinese shirt.

"Geez, Ranma. Do you have a Chinese shirt for every color?" Akane asked the now male Ranma.

The white haired boy put his hands behind his head. "Don't I have the right to where what I want to without being bothered about it?"

"Whatever, let's just get breakfast and go." she replied.

Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table, eating breakfast, obviously. Everyone except for Nabiki that is. Ranma took note of this. "Hey, where's Nabiki?"

"Oh, she went to stay at a friend's house." Kasumi answered. "She seemed mad about something."

"Huh, I wonder what was bothering her." Ranma wondered.

Ranma and Akane finished their breakfast and stood up. "We're going to head to school now, bye!" Akane said to the other residents of the house.

The walk to school was uneventful. Ranma walked on the fence as usual while Akane walked on the ground like most people would.

Upon arriving at school, Kuno approached them, as he did everyday. "Ah! If it isn't the beauteous Akane Tendo." He glanced over at Ranma. "Hm? But what's this?"

He took a close look at Ranma and then took a stance with his wooden sword. "I see! Ranma Saotome! Did you think you could fool I Tatewaki Kuno with such a feeble disguise?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "No."

Kuno ignored him. "I shall not be fooled by your foul sorcery. I shall smite thee and free Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed gi…" he was cut off by Ranma's foot being planted in his face.

"Drop it, Kuno. I have bigger things to worry about than you." Ranma removed his foot from Kuno's face and he promptly fell to the ground, unconscious.

After that, school went by without incident. Ranma ran into Nabiki during lunchtime. When he asked her what was wrong, she just told him to leave her alone or else. Nabiki wasn't nearly as strong as the martial artists of Nerima, however, Ranma knew all too well what kind of financial hell she could put a person through. Therefore He did as she said and got as far away from her as possible.

After school ended, Ranma was about to head on home when Akane walked up to him. "Hey, Ranma. Why don't we go see how Ryoga is doing at Dr. Tofu's?"

"Why would I want to go see how that moron is doing?"

Akane glared at him. "You're the one who beat him up."

"So? He started it."

"RANMA.."

"Okay, okay! I'll go."

Akane smiled. "Good. Now get going."

Ranma was walking to Dr. Tofu's clinic. _'Geez, stupid tomboy. Does she have to threaten me? Pig boy's the one who started it, not me.' _His train off thought was broken as the usual old lady splashed him in the face.

Ranma paused for a moment. _'Well, if I have to visit him, I might as well mess with him a little.' _A Mischievous grin crept onto Ranma's face.

She walked into the clinic to see Dr. Tofu working on some papers. "Hey Doc! Can ya tell me where Ryoga is?"

The good doctor looked up from his paperwork. "Hi, Ranma. I see your hair is still white. Mr. Hibiki is sleeping right now. If you want to visit him, I can take you to his room."

"Yeah, thanks." The two walked down the hall until Dr. Tofu stopped at a door.

"He's right in here."

"Thanks, Doc." Dr. Tofu left the room and Ranma walked up to her rival's bed.

Ryoga was sleeping peacefully. He had woken up a few hours earlier to find himself in the clinic. Dr. Tofu suggested to get some more bed rest if he wanted to get back on his feet sooner. The lost boy took the doctor's advice and went back to bed. He was currently in a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

He was just going to lie there and sleep for a little while longer, when a soft voice called out to him. "_Ryoga…_" The voice slightly brought Ryoga out of his sleeping state. He moved a little bit in his bed. Then he heard it again. "_Ryoga…_"

The lost boy instantly sat up in his bed. "Akane?!" When his eyes refocused, he found himself face to face with a girl with blue eyes and snow- white hair.

"Sorry, wrong girl."

"RANMA!"

Dr. Tofu heard a loud _CRASH _from the room Ryoga was sleeping in. He decided to go over to check it out. "Hey, What's going on in her?" When he opened the door, He found Ryoga sitting up in his bed with a fist clenched and Ranma in the chair next to his bed. The pony tailed girl had a rather large lump on her head that she was rubbing with both hands.

"Ouch. You jerk! Is violence your answer to everything?"

"Shut up, Ranma! I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't woke me up like that."

"Whatever."

Dr. Tofu chose this time to break up the two martial artists. "Hey now, calm down you two. This is a clinic, not a wrestling ring."

The rivals reluctantly broke the glaring match they were having and looked away from each other.

"Good, I'm going to go back to my office to finish up some paperwork. I want you two to behave. Okay?"

"Fine." They both said.

After The good doctor left the room, Ranma spoke up. "So, pig boy, are you done having your temper tantrum?"

Ryoga grumbled at his rivals use of words, but nodded his head.

"Good, now let me tell you what really happened."

(Ten minutes of explaining later)

"Oh, so THAT'S what happened. If that's true, than that means, YOU CHEATED IN OUR FIGHT!"

Ranma put her hands up defensively. "Well, I wouldn't say _cheated. I was just…um…using the perks of my weapon, that's all."_

"_Whatever, but for the record, I would've won our fight if it wasn't for the Gekkaja."_

_Ranma gave her rival a serious look. "By the way, Ryoga, Herb's back."_

_Ryoga looked at her in disbelief. "What?! Why?"_

_(Five more minutes of explaining later)_

"…_and that's why we need to spend the next two days training and getting ready for the fight."_

"_Why both of us?" Asked Ryoga. "He challenged you, not me."_

"_Last time he was here, he brought Mint and Lime with him. I doubt he came alone this time. If he has someone else here, helping him out, I might need backup."_

"_I see. Alright, Ranma, I'll help you out."_

_Although Ranma and Ryoga are typically enemies, they both go by the same code of martial arts, to protect the weak. Over the past year and a half, the rivals have slowly become friends of sorts. Even though they still tend to get into fights, they're both willing to help the other out when they need it._

_Ranma smirked. "Alright then, starting tomorrow, We're going to start some serious training."_

_End of Chapter_

_I have some sad news. I've recently come down with a dreaded affliction. WRITER'S BLOCK!_

_I have a general idea of what I want to get done, but I can't seem to get the details in. Oh, well. Hopefully I'll come up with something. Positive reviews will help greatly!_

_(Nabiki storms into the room with an angry expression on her face)_

_Nabiki: Why won't you let me break the fourth wall anymore?!_

_Wolfdude: Well…um…the reviewers were complaining about it. I won't do it if they don't want me to._

_(Nabiki stares at him angrily)_

_Nabiki: Fine! But you owe me 50,000 yen._

_Wolfdude: What! But I live in America. We don't have yen!_

_Nabiki: Well then, that would be about 500 US dollars._

_Wolfdude: But I'm broke!_

_(Nabiki grins evilly)_

_Nabiki: Then you'd better start working for it._

_(She leaves the room. Wolfdude sighs)_

_Wolfdude: I'm the 'friend' Kasumi mentioned earlier._

_(He suddenly perks up)_

_Oh! I just remembered! I have a message for anyone who appreciates my work enough to read this far. I am writing another fanfiction: Super Smash Bros Combat Evolved. It's a cross over of Ranma ½ and Super Smash Bros the videogame. If you like Super Smash Bros, you should check it out! Chapter one will be up by the time you finish reading this._


End file.
